


the truth of reality

by Mama_toki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Poor Armin, should i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_toki/pseuds/Mama_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they finally found the basement, or could all the adventures could have been a dream....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had finally found it. The basement. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the military have been waiting for this. A chance to end all of the Titans for good.   
" I can't believe it," Armin spoke excitedly," we finally get to see the ocean."   
Eren smiled at his best friend. " I just hope it's just as awesome as the book said it was," Eren said aloud.  
"well of course it will," Armin replied.   
Mikasa had a faint smile on her face while hearing her boys talk.   
" Hey, brats were here," Levi said. His small manly hands were pointing at a very run down house. There was no roof to the house. walls slowly decaying. They were at the house that held the basement. Hanji bounced on the balls of her feet.   
" Ooooh I hope your daddy has a ton of info about TITANS! Eren." Hanji basically shouted. Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji and turned around to Armin and the others.   
" Alright let's get in this fucking basement so we can leave before the fucking Titans come." Levi explained.   
They use Eren's key to unlock the door. One by one they go underneath. first Erwin, then Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, and Jean all went in before Armin.   
" oh my," everyone already in the basement gasped. Amrin's Curiosity took over when he went down the stairs. " what.... what is it, what's down here...." Armin said as he walked though the door. the moment Armin went though the he had awoken in a strange place with weird machines. something was beeping, he had some weird thing on his finger.   
" E..Eren? M...Mi....Mikasa? " Armin said highly confused.  
" Ar....Armin a....are you really awake? " said a very sweet yet very familiar Voice.  
"M..Mom? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finds out how long he's been in coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my normal editor is no longer here to help me so I'm sorry about the grammar. and the chapters to this maybe pretty short.

" Oh my god Armin. y-your awake." His mother said with tears gathering in her eyes. " DOCTOR!" she said while running to the doorway " he's awake my baby is finally awake." she said with happy cry voice.  
" Nicole, what's going on?" Armin's father said while running up to his mother. " he's awake Victor, our baby is back." Nicole broke down crying. " ten years he's been in a coma, now he's back."she cried. 

A tall doctor with ice blue eyes, perfectly slicked back blonde hair, and huge but on point eyebrows." commander Smith?" Armin asked.   
" No, it's doctor Smith child" Erwin said while smirking at the child. Erwin had walked over to the child. starting a routine check up on Armin. " it's good to see you finally awake Arlert, the dreams you were having must have been sad and terrifying."  
" I would always walk in here to you crying, shaking, or yelling for some people named Eren and Mikasa." his mother explained. " who were they Armin?" victor asked.   
" t-their my best friends, y-you don't remember them, how? I've been friends with them since I was five." Armin said." Honey, you've been in coma since you've been five." Nicole said, grabbing a hold of Armin's hand. doctor smith finished the check up, and said " your son should be able to go home from the hospital soon, we just wanna check and make sure he doesn't go right back into coma. I'll have my main nurse Hanji, and her assistant watch over Armin for a couple of days." Erwin looked at both of Armin's parents with a very serious face." I'd like to talk to you for a little before you leave," Erwin spoke to the parents, then turned to Armin " hanji will be in here soon." with that said Erwin walked out with victor right behind him. Nicole got up slowly still holding on to Armin's hand. " I'll be back tomorrow ok buttercup," Nicole said before kissing her beloved son on the head. she left hesitantly, looked at Armin one last time then left.   
Armin then sat there waiting and hoping it was the Hanji he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back.. I haven't done a fanfic in two years. (　˙-˙　) and I though. Why not bring my terrible grammar back with a not so well planed fanfic. But hey I'm still looking for some one to help with grammar.. but don't worry you'll meet everyone else here pretty soon...   
> ( also I just now read the comments on this and I thought... why not being back this terrible fanfic.. I hope you like it you two adorable people )

Armin had awaken from a two second nap, by the loud brunette who just entered the room. " uh? " questioned Armin.   
" oh my gosh you're awake! When Erwin had told me.. " then the brunette was suddenly cut off by a slightly taller blond man with.  
He made a small cough.   
" it's Dr.Smith, nurse Zoe " the blond man explained to her.  
" ooh right, " nurse Zoe rolled her eyes " well when I was informed Mr.Arlert here had woken up, I was really excited to hear that!"   
Armin's eyes went big " Hanji! "   
Nurse Zoe then looked at her assistant with surprised eyes.  
" Did Erwin tell him my name? "   
Moblit shrugged his shoulders.   
" Well now Mr.Arlert we'll start your check up then you should be able to fall back to sleep." The assistant told armin. Armin wondered why squad leader hanji and the higher up rank Moblit kept calling him Mr.Arlert in stead of cadet.   
After they were done with the tests and check ups, armin was aloud to lay down and start to drift off to a dreamless dream.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
" armin? "   
Armin had awaken to a soft and warm voice, the next day, saying his name. Opening his eyes to see his beautiful mother. A smile grew on his face.   
" Good morning Momma! " saying while he smiled. Armin remembers everything that has happened so far. Waking up in this weird room, with some weird Machines that constantly keep on beeping.   
The Doctor and Armin's father walk though the door of his room.  
Armin automatically did a scout salute when Erwin walked in.   
The tall blond gives Armin a questioning look.   
" what are you doing? " Erwin asked while giving a sweet smile.  
" I'm saluting you commander Smith, since you're the head of the Survy Corps" armin said confidently.   
Nicole gives the doctor a questioning look.   
" sweety, Mr.Smith here isn't a commander ." Armin gave his mom a questioning look " and he also said he'd come visit you every day to see how these 'delusions' go " the lovely blonde mentioned to her son.  
" and with that said you're aloud to go home now. " Dr.Smith said with a smile.   
" will I be able to see mikasa and Eren again?" Armin asked with a sad face.   
" sweety you don't know any wren and mikasa, their only a dream" Nicole said while helping her child with leaving the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue..... tells what happens after he awakens


End file.
